


nobody but you

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, mundane AU, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: She’d given a heads up to everyone working the morning shift, and they’d all sworn to secrecy, a vow that they’d all kept, as far as Izzy can tell. She’s had the ring for a few months, always waiting for the right time and she’d almost popped the question a dozen times in the most random moments. When Maia would pretend to love the cookies Izzy made that were basically unchewable, when she laughed without a care in the world when Izzy tickled her, when she came home tired and grumpy only to light up like the sun when she saw Izzy waiting for her.But Izzy wanted it to be special, to be them, and when they got the date for their last shift and it turned out they were doing it together, it seemed perfect.





	nobody but you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksYFeDcVikY&t=65s)
> 
> big thank you to [my best girl](http://highwarlockofhell.tumblr.com) for betaing, i love you <3
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.hufflebee.tumblr.com)

“I can’t believe it’s our last day working here,” Maia says as she pushes open the door to the waffle house, flipping on the light switch as soon as she enters. Izzy is right behind her and they both take a moment to just stand by the entrance, taking in the familiar bright walls and tables and the unusual quiet of the early morning before opening.

It’s kind of bittersweet, knowing it’s their last day here. As excited as Izzy is to leave this town and pursue her dreams with Maia by her side, this town and this place will always hold a special place in Izzy’s heart. Because it’s in this town that she graduated college and found her calling in medicine, and it’s in this place that she first met Maia.

It’s where they had their first kiss, a soft, gentle thing blanketed in a warm summer night after they’d danced more than they’d cleaned for closing.

The door opens behind them now, and it’s Aline, looking about as tired as expected considering the sun isn’t even up. Her arrival breaks Izzy and Maia out of their nostalgic spell and the three of them get to work on getting everything ready for opening time. It’s routine, and Izzy barely has to think about what she’s doing, which gives a lot of room for her thoughts to go to the small velvet box in her bag.

She’d given a heads up to everyone working the morning shift, and they’d all sworn to secrecy, a vow that they’d all kept, as far as Izzy can tell. She’s had the ring for a few months, always waiting for the right time and she’d almost popped the question a dozen times in the most random moments. When Maia would pretend to love the cookies Izzy made that were basically unchewable, when she laughed without a care in the world when Izzy tickled her, when she came home tired and grumpy only to light up like the sun when she saw Izzy waiting for her.

But Izzy wanted it to be special, to be them, and when they got the date for their last shift and it turned out they were doing it together, it seemed perfect.

Izzy works on setting up the tables, and she smiles at the jukebox she had leaned against the first time Maia kissed her, at the table right by the front door where they had their first date, and of course at the entrance to the kitchen where Maia asked her to move in with her. This place is home to so many milestones in their relationship, it was the true start of them as they are now, and Izzy couldn’t think of a better place to start yet another chapter of their lives.

“Earth to Isabelle,” Maia says, stepping into place beside Izzy, one of her arms wrapping around Izzy’s waist easily. “You okay?”

“Yeah, of course, just feeling nostalgic I guess,” Izzy says, and Maia tilts her head to the side like she doesn’t really believe her, but Izzy just leans in, kissing her softly, loving the way Maia’s hold on her waist tightens immediately.

“Just because it’s your last day doesn’t mean you get to slack off,” Aline teases from behind the counter, and both Maia and Izzy roll their eyes at her when they pull away. Aline winks at them and goes to the register, humming a song beneath her breath that makes Izzy’s heart race as she thinks of the next time she will hear it in just a few hours.

 

* * *

 

“You’re late,” Izzy hisses under her breath as she approaches the booth Alec and Magnus just sat down at. It’s almost noon, and the place hadn’t been too busy so it gave Izzy little else to do but worry and go over her plan again and again.

“Catarina got caught up at work so we had to stay with Madzie for a bit longer, I’m sorry,” Alec says, looking at her with those wide eyes she always had a problem staying mad at.

“It’s fine, I’m glad you’re here,” she says, hugging Alec and then Magnus, not even asking for their orders as she tells the cook what to make them. She watches them for a moment as she leans against the counter, how their hands intertwine on the table, light catching on the wedding bands on their fingers and it takes Izzy back to the beautiful ceremony they had when they exchanged those same rings. 

It was then, seeing Maia dressed in gold and eyes bright as Alec and Magnus exchanged their vows, that Izzy had realized she wanted that with Maia, wanted everything with Maia.

She catches Aline’s eye and gives a small nod, heart starting to hammer when Aline smiles brightly and goes over to the jukebox. Izzy takes a deep breath and checks the pocket of her apron for the ring box and then moves towards Maia just as  [ the song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksYFeDcVikY&t=65s) begins.

Maia raises an eyebrow at her as she starts singing softly, but a bright smile takes over her face as Izzy takes her hands into her own and starts dancing with her. The handful of customers start clapping to the rhythm and every member of the staff stops what they’re doing do sing along. Maia joins in a few times, but it often gets lost in fits of joyous laughter as Izzy spins her around or sneaks in featherlight kisses to her cheeks and neck.

As the song draws to a close, Izzy and Maia are standing by the jukebox, and Izzy glances at Alec standing a bit further to her right, camera ready and he gives her a bright smile as Magnus brings both his thumbs up in encouragement behind Alec. Izzy takes a deep breath and fully turns to Maia, and as she takes in the smile on Maia’s face and the overwhelming love in her eyes, and then the clear surprise as Izzy gets down on one knee.

“A little while ago, in this very spot, you kissed me for the first time, and it started the most beautiful journey of my life. I love you more than anything in this world and I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you feel it every moment of every day.”

Maia releases a shaky breath as Izzy pulls out the small velvet box from the front of her apron and opens it, a beautifully designed ring cushioned inside.

“Maia Roberts, love of my life, will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes, of course, yes, oh my God,” Maia stumbles out, and then she’s kneeling on the floor next to Izzy, taking her face into her hands and kissing her, warm and deep, and Izzy feels it all the way down to her toes. The kiss doesn’t last long, though, their smiles too big, and they both let out breathy laughs as they pull away, as everyone around them erupts into cheers.

Izzy carefully slides the ring onto Maia’s finger, marveling at how perfectly it fits for a moment before looking back up at her girlfriend, no,  fiancée .

A few tears have found their way down Maia’s cheeks and Izzy raises a hand to brush one away. As soon as she does, Maia takes her wrist gently and presses a few kisses to her palm before placing Izzy’s hand against her cheek.

“There is nobody but you that I can see myself loving forever,” she whispers, just for them, and Izzy lets the words settle into her heart, lets herself memorize the exact look on Maia’s face before she leans in and kisses her.


End file.
